Screams as black as Death
by Beast Mo 1428
Summary: Instead of going to calypso's island percy winds up in rapture, panick insues as percy unravels a mystery about the past
1. Prolouge

Prologue Fire and water collided, superheated steam, and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosion, just one piece of flotsam thrown free by a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember before losing consciousness was flying, flying so high Zeus would never have forgiven me, and then beginning to fall, smoke and fire and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling towards the earth.

When I woke I still felt like I was on fire. I looked around to see an underwater structure, with lights and signs for something called a plasmid, with slogans like _"Don't Wait, Incinerate". _Putting 2 and 2 together I realized I was looking at a city. By the looks of it, very old and un-kept. I summoned all my strength, and swam to a long glass tube, inside I saw two men, talking. I read their lips and only caught one word, _"tests,"_. I decided to look around. At first all I saw were fish, but then a huge whale swam under me but he didn't appear to notice me. I manipulated the currents and they took me around to an entrance. Inside I found a large lever that was set to flood. I switched it to drain, and watched the water level diminish. As soon as the door opened I was met by ten men, two of which were the ones I saw talking. "Well, well, well," A large man said. "It appears we have a volunteer," He snickered. _Oh gods_, I thought, I pulled out my pen/sword, Anaklusmos, and proceeded to hacking away. Only it didn't work. Then a terrible realization hit me. _These guys are mortal._ By the time that hit me, so did old injuries. I fell to the ground writhing in pain, which, I think is what saved me from a hail of bullets. "Weak," the large man said, "Put him in the Delta program," "If he even lives" He chuckled. "But sir, he's just a child!" One man objected. "If he were_ just_a child then how did he get down here, first of all?" The large man bellowed "And second of all how did he get down here through the aqua duct?" There were several questioning murmurs. All eyes were suddenly focused on me. "Get him and start him out with Electro bolt". Suddenly the pain from my previous injuries became too much to bear, and I blacked out


	2. The screams begin

Just remember that I don't own anything, this applies to the previous chapter.

Chapter 1

I awoke during some sort of procedure. "He's awake!" a man in a white surgeons outfit yelled "Sedate him!" at first I didn't understand why he was freaking out about me being awake. But then I looked down to see my chest bare and tools protruding from it. But worse than it was open. And lacking a certain moving muscle. _My heart, there trying to kill me, I'll never see my friends again,_ I thought. "No, I won't let this happen!" I shot up against my bodies will and raised my hands to grab the surgeon's jacket. And my hand glowed and shimmered with electricity. When I grabbed the man, I accidently threw him across the room only meaning to push him. _What, _Ithought I have to get out of here before they destroy me! Little known to me, a man was sneaking up behind me. He jumped on my back and stabbed me in the neck with a brown liquid. All of the sudden I fell to my knees. I knew what they injected me with was poison. "Yeah, got 'em with the neo nightshade, only stuff in Rapture that can take down a big daddy," He then seemed to notice for the first time, the surgeon that I pushed/tossed/threw across the room. "_Tsk tsk,_ that's the third one of my employees that you've killed in just the one day you've been here, I hope you turn out to be worth it". I suddenly felt sick; I had killed three mortals in one day. What had happened to me while I was out? But more importantly, what did they do to me. At that moment my will power was broken, and my resistance to the poison faded, In a last cry of defiance I yelled "I won't let you down!" at the time I had no idea what that meant, but I knew it was important.

When I woke again I was in a large metal room. I looked down to see I was in some sort of dive suit. I was startled by a voice coming from a microphone, "Ahh, delta 6, your awake," The voice said in a low gurgle "You are the only one of two who made it through the delta program, I am very happy with your progress," I tried to say _'where am I' _but it came out as a groan "Oh yes, you were so chatty in your sleep, so we removed your voice box, by the way, who is this Annabeth?" If I could feel my face, I would probably be blushing. He smirked, "Oh yeah, can't talk" He snickered. "Ok, well anyway, we have to start your training," he stated "now, walk around," I did as told "Good, now raise your left hand and focus on releasing energy from your palm," I tried to but failed five times, "No?" he said "then gas the chamber and start over with the project!" a red gas filled the chamber, I sputtered and coughed in a deep rumble. _ More poison?_ I thought. Just as I hit the floor, someone in a black cloak and mask, ran up to the crazy man and whispered something into his ear. The man suddenly turned to the other person and shot him in the stomach. "HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO GIVE HIM EVE?" He bellowed. "Turn off the mercury jets!" The gas shut off and I tried to take a breath but I felt like my lungs were filled with water. The crazy guy walked out of the room, calmly, while I was dying on the floor, and picked up my, now quite large hand. He then injected into my wrist, through a small hole, black liquid. I was hit with a wave of pain. "Yeah, that antidote hurts, dont it?" _Is this national hurt Percy day? _I thought. "Now get up, ugly mongrel," the last part he said under his breath. This angered me, he is calling me ugly, and he, or people like him, did this to me. I rose to my feet while the man chuckled to himself. He noticed me rising, and pulled out his gun.

His last mistake

Annabeth's Point Of View

"I'm sure he's okay," Thalia reassured me, though she should probably take acting lessons. "No, he's hurting, I can tell," I wept. Everything has been completely upside down since _he _disappeared. And by _he_ I do mean, of course_, Percy Jackson_. The one who said he had a plan. The one who said I'll be fine. That was definitely in my top 10 for worst days of my life. "Come on, It's time for your next activity," I nodded my head, and got up from the bed, "besides what's the worst thing that could have happened?" She said. "The way I see it, fire beats water every time" I was confused for a second, "Don't you mean water beats fire?" I questioned her. "Well, now that you admitted it, you will have nothing to worry about" she said so 'matter of factly'. "Okay Thals, let's go".

Meanwhile up on Olympus (No one's point of view)

"So, is the council in agreement?" Zeus said

There were murmurs in satisfaction with the deal that was just made, however, one stayed silent, Poseidon.

"I can't believe you are letting this happen, even you Artemis, you saw my son's courage first hand, and now you want to let him die!?" Poseidon bellowed angrily.

"Poseidon, you know as well as I do that we run the risk of losing camp half-blood, if we don't act now, all the gods together won't be enough to stop the hordes amassing in rapture, this wouldn't be necessary if you had destroyed that cursed city when you had the chance!" Artemis yelled back, equally as angry

"Well guess what, I was the only one who voted to destroy that city when we first saw its power increase, this is the rest of the councils fault, not mine!" Poseidon stormed out angrily still pondering how to save his son from destruction.

Sorry about the short chapter, a lot of things to do. I will try to update every Sunday.


	3. Speak of the devil

Chapter-2

must I say again, I don't own anything, literally, not kidding

After I killed that man, (which by the way, I should have just knocked him out) I went exploring. Most of what I saw was tubing leading off to other parts of the city. I looked down at my hand and grimaced. I found what that man was talking about, an EVE hypo. As soon as I injected it into the small hole in my wrist ( how I ever decided to actually do it, i'll never know), my hand alit with electricity . Right now I wanted to be out of this madhouse. I wanted to see Grover and Annabeth, and Annabeth, and also Annabeth. _Wait, did I really just think that?_ Pull it together, I thought._ Okay, i am so lost it isn't funny._ _'May I suggest you turn right here at these cross roads?'_ A voice said. I turned, startled, to find nothing. _Great, I'm hearing things! _I thought. _'Sir, turn right here'. _This time I know I heard it. _'Where is that voice coming from?'_ I thoght. 'Sir, I am your suits A.I, my name is C.A.T.T, or Cognizance Assistance Tactical Tool'. Well at least i'm not going crazy. 'Ok, well I don't doubt that with all the crazy things these people have down here'. 'Sir, you may want to locate a weapon, hostiles are two rooms over to your left'. What, how did Catt know that? 'Sir, there is a old Fontaine Furturistics magna prod under three feet of debris, five feet due east' Catt said. 'Um, do you think that you could talk more so I will know what you are talking about?' I asked. 'Certainly, would you like me to go through your memories and use the personality of another human?' she questioned. 'Ye- wait, you can do that?' I yelled in my head, very alarmed. 'Yes, which human would you like me to take the personality and voice of?' said asked. 'No contest, Annabeth Chase, please'. I don't think she would mind, on the other hand, it might be a **HUGE** invasion of privacy. 'Initianting memorie scan of Annnabeth Chase, sorting, 1%

one hour later

'Sorting 45%,' Catt said, at this point I am very annoyed. 'Can you please hurry up?' I screeched at Catt. 'I apologise, sir but, there is much data, and I am downloading at 8 tera bytes per second (A.N. if you don't know that is a 4 trillion pictures a second). 'May I suggest that you reduce the amount of data on this human?' Oh great, a robot is telling me to spend less time with my best friend. Meanwhile she's got me running around with a magnetic tripod fighting ugly half human half wart creatures (A.N. Splicers in case you didn't know).'Sir, contact!' Catt shouted in my head. I turned and immediantly recognized that scarred grin.

ok so I have decided to make this a 3 part series, all differant cross overs, Ideas?


	4. The mortal titan and the family business

I don't own but I do pone

Sorry for not updating but I had at least 5 school projects, although I have been working on drafts of upcoming chapters while I was gone, and I have decided that the next story will be left 4 dead

Chapter 4

"Luke?" Annabeth asked, wait, what? I whipped around to see no one... _Catt! Was that you, _I asked. "Seaweed brain, what kind of nickname is Catt?" She must have finished the upload. "Hey Percy, heard you had a little doctor's appointment" He laughed. I wished I would have slugged him, but I was too stunned. "Oh, Catt got your tongue?" that comment wouldn't have bothered me except- "Oh yes, I know all about Catt. Your AI, after all, I ordered you to get implanted with it." Wait, how is that possible, I am positive that he was in the labyrinth, _NO_, is in the labyrinth. This isn't Luke, and if it was, _I'm sorry Annabeth_, I thought. "Percy, what are you going to do!" Catt/Annabeth yelled. I bellowed out a ghostly moan, just as I was about to make contact with Luke's head with my magnetic pitchfork, I saw Luke yank a little girl from behind him that I hadn't noticed until then. I froze, she looked like Annabeth, but younger. Around 5, maybe 6, she was in a purple dress. I looked up and saw her eyes. Horrible, yellow and glowing. "That's right, you know what this is." Luke said. "Luke, how could you abduct a little girl?" Luke just sneered, Pause, how did he hear her? "You mean your AI, I can hear your thoughts, and hers," _Okay, well, I know you're not Luke, but maybe you can show me the way out of here, that would be great. "_I hate to inform you, well, not really, but, you won't be leaving this corridor," Luke told me. "Luke you shouldn't joke around with things like that, tell him you were just kidding," He gave me a sneer but it didn't seem to be trained on me, more like in me, if that made any sense. "I am afraid I'm not bu-"Luke fell to his knees screeching in pain and agony. "Luke, what's wrong!" He suddenly shot up with the biggest grin I'd ever seen, I thought that his mouth was going to fall off. "Nervous system synchronization complete, I am Frank Fontaine, the king of Rapture!" not Luke started turning into some sort of creature, with grayish-brown skin and red stripes going up and down his body (A.N. look up frank fontaine on Google images). Without a second thought I sprinted towards and grabbed the little girl who looked like Annabeth, "Mr.B, where are we going?" she asked her voice was two layered and disgusting and the stuff of nightmares, yeah. After I got to him I jumped over not Luke/Fontaine because I knew nothing that was behind me could help me.

After I calmed down from the scare I just had, I heard Annabeth crying, I knew it was Catt, and just a program, but I felt so sorry for her. _Annabeth, are you okay, _I asked, still sprinting and darting around. "What does it look like to you!" she shrieked. Annabeth suddenly appeared in front of me. "I just lost Luke to some sort of creature and you're wondering if my cries of pain are me being 'OK'!" How in the world, is she here? That's not possible. She's just a program. 'I'm sorry Annabeth but you know he's not good on the inside, don't you?' I tried to reason with her. She looked up at me with a murderous gaze, but then she broke down again, and just like in the Athena cabin, after what seemed like so long, she opened her arms and her eyes begged for comfort. So I got down on my knees and started to give her a hug, but when I got close her image shimmered, disappeared and then reappeared. She looked utterly shocked. She started to pat herself down and check to make sure she wasn't missing any pieces. "What's wrong with me Percy, why is this happen-" She was interrupted by the little girl who I almost forgot was on my back. "Who are you talking to Mr.B?" The girl said. "Oh great, she can't even see me," Annabeth said "Percy, what's going on?" She said. 'I'm sorry, I don't kno-" I tried to say, but was interrupted by her, "Why would you tell me that Percy!" she yelled, "When I can tell you don't believe it yourself," she confronted me. "Annabeth we have to get out of here and then we can talk about this" I knew that she was upset but I couldn't tell her she was an AI, and it was my fault for telling Catt to act like Annabeth. She looked at me with an intense hate, but then she melted under my gaze, she shook her head and climbed on my back with the little girl that looked like her, and not a moment too soon. Because as soon as she hopped, three splicers jumped through a hole in the wall I was facing. They didn't seem to notice me but I didn't want to take a chance. I dove behind a large piece of debris. I whipped out my magnetic pitch fork and got on one knee. "Come out, come out, wherever you are." I don't know why but he didn't seem to be looking for me. "We won't hurt yah," The second one said, the little girl shivered. A sound like metal over metal resonated throughout the corridor, the creatures looked terrified. Just then, a voice came over the intercom, "This is Roderick Lamb, the voice of Rapture, and It appears that I have a job all the members of The Splicers For A Better Rapture, the Delta program has gone awry, and with the attack on the surface coming soon we can't have any interference."


	5. 12 from death

I dont own at all, nothing,serious

k guys its been forever but had writers block plus my accident so ive had alot to deal with

"The big sister is on the hunt for delta!"The voice said over the intercom

_Attack on the surface_?, _I, I, _I couldnt think straight, everything was fuzzy.

**Initiating Cognizance Acute Target Terminator system, CATT,** said the old catt voice

**Unknown plasmid code labled, G.O.D.S program lauched. Black out eminent, pain receptors nulified. **

A Blue green flame erupted on my hand, hiding was pointless i was seen and the flame gave me away anyway, so, why not fight.

**Plasmid #203 idicates 12 uses until burnout of specimen fail safe intializes**

I didn't quite know what all that meant so i just went to incenerating the "Splicers". I expected it to let out a blast of small flames but instead it torched everyone and melted the ashes. It then melted all metal it hit it melted through at least three walls. I thought it was over but as it turns out that was just the plasmid getting started, it seemed to be just a heat wave. The real fun was about to begin.

My hand lit up like a star exploding, (A.N. i know its a super nova but i dont no if percy does)

Everything set on fire or melted, it burned through everything, it burned through the the rest of the distance seperating me and the ocean and the city started flooding, i thought this is my chance, i jumped in the water and manipulated the currents to get me up, the surface was less than a mile away, i thought, i can make it,

Up on Olympus (Posiedens POV)

"You will be removed from your seat of power if you don't,so what will it be," Zeus said to me. I knew that Percy had no chance of survival if i didn't but also i would be dooming him if i did, so i chose to have faith,

Percys POV

I was just about to breach the surface when i stopped, i reached my hand up and i broke the surface, I was there but i wasnt moving, suddenly i could'nt stop my self from moving. I was ripped down to the bottom of the ocean floor in a matter of seconds. When i hit i was instantly out cold

sorry really short, got major writers block


End file.
